The invention relates to a thermometer mount, for example for securing a thermometer to a window or wall. So that the thermometer can be read more effectively by the user, it is frequently necessary to be able to turn the thermometer toward the user's eye. Hoops that are usually attached at the top and bottom and which are frequently connected together have so far been provided for this purpose.